


今日，我将以身作则

by NowhereToGo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: Eames尽力让Robert克服自己的进食障碍。
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Kudos: 5





	今日，我将以身作则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Today, I Set A Good Example](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217407) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



“我不饿。”

Eames无比痛恨这些字。

他的早饭已经吃到了一半：吐司加煮鸡蛋切片，一个柑橘，咖啡。他曾提出自己可以准备更多，但第一次时Robert正忙着看手机所以没有应，而第二次时他回他以无意义的抱怨，直到Eames放弃。每天早晨皆是如此：“我只要一杯咖啡。”他说。所以他们坐在厨房的桌子旁，有一搭没一搭地讨论着接下来的一天，Robert啜咖啡而Eames吃早餐。有时这着实让Eames胃口全无以至于也跟着省了早饭这一步，但今天他打算以身作则。

带他们去城市里的轿车已经准备好了。“上午我大部分时间都在开会。”Robert说，仍然不肯放下手机，“但我告诉Peter我会在Sai Sai吃午饭。你也会来的，对吗？”

Eames皱眉。“我不觉得你喜欢亚洲食物。”

“菜单很多元。”Robert没有抬头看。他敲击键盘然后轻点屏幕，也许直接发了一条推特。“所以你会来吗？”

Eames告诉自己今天是个以身作则的日子。“好。”他说，然后咧嘴一笑，“我觉得我的出现会让他很兴奋。”Robert对他报以一闪即逝的微笑。

他们在八点前到了办公室，几乎同时Robert就开始了他今天的第一场会议。Eames并不在new Fischer Morrow供职，但他还是和Robert的保镖见了面，询问了一些事，尽其所能让自己变得有用起来。他感到烦躁。他从未经历过如此的职场生活，他也不知道为什么Robert能熬得过这样的每一天又过得这么漂亮，一部分的他渴望着回到一爿环堵萧然的出租屋，或一间因鸡毛蒜皮而争吵不休的客厅，甚至是一起罪案的现场，在那里他才能感觉到自如。但是Robert仍然需要他，在各种方面，而他只能让自己这些越轨的想法在脑中不露声色地转一转。

一小时之后Robert回来了，他看起来兴致不错。“一切都在按计划进行，”他说，“今天晚点儿我们要去看看基地。虽然还没竣工但我们可以感受一下它的布局。”他坐到自己但办公桌后查看他的邮件。“你想点些什么吗？”他突然一转话题。

“点什么？”

“吃的。”Robert埋头打字，“小零食或是其他的。”

“我不饿，”Eames在能阻止自己之前脱口而出。他尽力补救。“但是如果你想就点吧。你点的话我可能也会跟着吃一点。”

Robert看了下他的手表。“我猜没多少时间就午餐了。我还是等着吧。”

Eames撅起嘴，想要踢自己一脚。“你没有吃早饭，”他提醒他，“为什么不要一碗沙拉填填肚子？”

“我很好——只剩下90分钟了。”Robert俯身去接通桌前的内线电话，“Shelby，可以给我一瓶水吗？谢谢你。”他对Eames招手示意他坐在他的对面，“让我来告诉你会议是怎么走的。”

Eames叹了口气，但还是坐了下来。他无法遏制地感觉到自己被耍了。

在去吃午饭的路上Eames试着换了个策略。“你开会的时候我下载了Sai Sai的菜单。”他说，“我知道你对寿司没感觉，但我听说他们的吞拿鱼是整个城里最棒的。更别提烤 _鳗鱼_ 了。”

Robert撇嘴。“你知道他们是怎么说 _鳗鱼_ 的。”

Eames倾身，手掌滑上Robert的膝盖。“你应该点它，”他说，并按了按。他的手指悄悄向上爬动。“当Peter买单的时候我们可以溜去洗手间然后……”

Robert笑了起来，Eames的手摸进他的大腿间让他双眼亮了一下。“我们会的。”他回答，当Eames用两根手指摩擦他的胯下时他愉悦地挣动了一下。“但我不确定我是否需要。”

“点它，不管怎样。”Eames的手掌滑过他安静的性器，“这会很好玩。”

“是……”颤抖着，Robert努力挪动着向前靠了靠。“是的，对。”

车速开始减慢，Eames抽回了自己的手。Robert叹了一口气瞪了他一眼，“混蛋。”他从车子的库存里拿了一杯饮料，跟在Eames后面下车。Eames一路上都在对他得意洋洋地微笑，直到进门。

Peter对于见到Robert带来的伴儿并没有真的兴奋。Eames也曾在很多对子女保护过度的监护人那里收到过类似不赞同的目光。他甚至在走向餐桌的路上展示了一下他和Robert手指纠缠的场景。如果一位好事的摄影师抓拍到了这一幕，那这肯定不是第一次。

他们点了饮品，看着Robert满足地啜饮他的那一份给了Eames一丝希望。但当他们的侍应生端着餐盘走向他们他们时Robert的思绪却投进了新建筑的事务中。他主导着这场谈话，并在Eames和Peter用餐的时候漫不经心地戳着盘子里自己的那份，大部分都没有碰。用餐结束时他甚至没有吃掉超过三口——Eames数了——然后在Peter自告奋勇帮他解决剩下的时，他高兴地放弃了。

客看单被送上来，当Peter摸出钱包的时候Robert挑逗性地用脚在餐桌下碰了一下Eames。Eames拒绝和他目光接触。他告诉自己这不是什么大事也不是他的责任，但还是无法不感到挫败。

他们一起回到车内，但Robert没有回到自己的座位而是爬上了他的膝头。“你害怕了，”他跨坐在Eames的大腿上取笑他，并用指尖暗示地在他的胸膛上滑动，“我觉得我们可以来一发快的。”

Eames向后仰入皮革座椅里。在车里来一个快速而直接的手活听起来是个不错的主意，而放在平时他会马上付诸行动，但当Robert靠在他身上时他所能想到的全部只有手中他瘦削嶙峋的臀部。如果他的手指再向上一点则能感受到Robert的每一根肋骨，还有脊柱的每一节。这几周里它们并没有影响到他或者让他注意到这回事，但它突然就亘在了他通往愉悦的路上。

Robert吻他，缓慢而诱惑，但Eames只能回他以敷衍。皱起眉头，Robert向后退离。“怎么了？”他问。

Eames磨了磨牙，心里纠结着不知是否该说出来，但至少Robert正困在他的腿上无法逃走。他用自己的双手环绕住他的腰确保他不会躲开。“你没有吃午餐。”他说。他想让这句话听起来像打趣，但从Robert的表情来判断它显然不大成功。

Robert靠回来。他笑了一下，短促而虚伪。“你是什么意思？我按照你的意思点了鳗鱼。”他开始开始解Eames的领带，“如果我们动作快一点，我们可以——”

“你点了它，”Eames打断他的话，“但是你没有吃它。”

Robert停下动作，他的手一下子拉紧了。“是的，我吃了。味道很好——我没有告诉Peter吗？”他猛地一扯Eames的领带，“你为什么要在意呢？你又没有买单。”

“我在意是因为你也没有吃早餐，”Eames说。他很后悔开了这个头，但他也没法撤回。“你这一周都和没吃东西差不多。”

Robert吞咽了一下。“我当然吃了。”他微笑，但对掩饰在他神情中蔓延开的自卫的焦虑于事无补。“我只是不用保持和 _你_ 一样的身材罢了。”

他曳着手落在Eames的胸膛上。这感觉如此之好，Eames只求他能忘掉刚刚的一切让Robert继续。“我很严肃，”他说。“这开始让我感到困扰。”

Robert和他对视，不出所料地想从他的膝上爬下来。“这太荒谬了。”

Eames收紧了胳膊让他没法离开。“发生了什么吗？我直到你最近压力很大，但——”

Robert用破碎的笑声打断了他。“‘压力’不能说明问题。”他推了推Eames的胳膊，“放开。”

“但这是让你照顾好自己的理由。”Eames仍然顽固。“咖啡和鸡尾酒并不足以——”

“我很好。”Robert说。“还有，我吃 _过了_ 。你又不和我每分每秒都在一起，不是吗？”他又推了一把Eames，用他瘦削的手指刨了刨他，最终Eames放他滑进了对面的座位里。

“相当多的时候我都在。”Eames拉直了自己的领带；他的胃翻滚着并让他不由自主地去想他也不应该吃午餐。“听着，Robert——我并不是在指控你什么。我只是想知道你有在照顾自己——吃点什么。”

Robert防御性地抱起双臂。“我饿的话会吃的。”

“但是你从不感觉到饿。”Eames说。

“那么说不定你应该再次对我盗梦，”Robert突然说，“ _让_ 我感到饥饿。”

Eames退缩了。所有的争论都梗在了喉咙中让他只能扭头看向别处。这一路剩下的时间里他们都没有再说话。

Fischer Morrow的新址仍在建设中，但建设好的部分已足以让Robert进去转一圈摸摸情况。不出几周它就会变成一个全数运行的机构，致力于研究梦和梦境共享。实验室，教室，甚至还有它们的建筑外壳都正在按规划修建着。投资者们正列队等候着，而世界各地的研究者们正翘首以盼着这梦境共享机构的首秀，特别是它将由世界上最富有的男人之一所主持。

蓝图看起来就挺宏伟。实际上它比这更加惊人：建筑物都精巧而气派，每一层楼都构思精巧。这让Eames想起Cobb某一个仍在计划中的精工细作的梦境，正蓄势待发着能在现实中绽放。

在工头带着Robert参观，告知他他们的进程和潜在隐患时，Eames没有跟上。他漫步上楼，向下看地面上最后应该会摆入喷水池的那轮凿痕。他回忆起自己在去悉尼的班机落地后和Robert那番巧妙的交谈，努力去想起他对他提了什么样的建议，他向Robert坦白的时刻还有他在温存的余韵里说出口的话。他的盗梦可能是这一切的催化剂，但他从未向Robert明白地指出这特别的一点，可他无比确信这回事——Robert独自完成了他所见证着的这一切。他必须去相信这点。

而除此之外他又做了些什么呢？他不知道。起初他为知道他如是的行为感到十分骄傲，不管它们的起点是多么的扭曲，它们带给了Robert应得的心灵的安宁。小心翼翼地呵护着他和Peter Browning的关系也被视作对他有利的胜利。但是Robert开始失眠，他几乎狂热地投身于重建他的公司，而尤其是他食欲不振这个影响也是Eames不愿看到的、对他道德上的苛责。如果这有助于卸下他的责任，他很乐意看到自己在Robert那里信誉全无这个结果。

Eames在仍然包裹着塑料膜的长椅上坐下，掏出他的手机。当他检查他的收件箱时看到了一封来自Arther的邮件，提到马德里有一项工作需要一位伪装者。他保留了信息但没有回复，反而打开搜索引擎敲下， _我的男朋友不想吃东西_ 。

第一个链接是一条英国女人的雅虎提问，她公开谴责自己的男朋友不愿意为自己口交。Eames叹了口气往下滑，直到他看见一条与之更相关的博客内容。

 _我知道他在我不在的时候吃的更少_ ，它写道。 _他拒绝去看专家。我感到无比绝望_ 。

Eames关上浏览窗口。“专家，”他喃喃。但它还没那么糟糕，他知道没有。只是因为压力和过劳加之其上让它变得更加复杂罢了。一切都还没有那么严重。

Eames给Arther回了一条短信向他推荐了之前与之共事过的另外一个伪装者，然后走了进去。

他在一个装修好的房间里找到了Robert，工人们一般用它来稍事休息。每个人看起来都神色匆匆，这让Eames立刻紧张了起来。Robert正靠在椅子背上，他的领带和最上一颗衬衫扣子被解开了，一张打湿的纸巾被压在他的前额上。

“我好得很，”Robert正对他的助理，Shelby坚持说，而她正把一杯水塞到他手里。“只是太热了，再加上那些粉尘。”他注意到了在门口的Eames，在他的目光回避开之前眼中闪过了一丝负罪感。“你在给谁打电话？别——那不算什么。”

“怎么了？”Eames问，在他上前时感到了自己心跳的加速。

“没什么。”Robert立刻说。“都很好。”他死死盯住Shelby。“别告诉他。”

“他晕过去了。”Shelby一边拨号一边说。

“我没有！”Robert向前晃了晃，纸巾掉到了他的腿上。“我只是有点累了，然后就被绊到——因为这里是工地，你知道——我被 _绊倒了_ 。”当Shelby给他一个严厉的眼神时，他畏缩了一下，“再加上我没有恢复得很好，也许吧。”

Eames感到无力，但他挤出了一个微笑。“还是那样笨手笨脚的，Robbie嗯？”但当他的手指滑过Robert柔软的发间时，Robert在这简单的依靠超出范围之前没让它能持续太久。

“我好得很。”他再次声明，甚至变得更加拒人于千里之外。“Shelby你在和谁说话？”

“我在叫停你今天迟一些的时候和West先生的会议。”

她靠得太近以至于Robert有可乘之机一把将手机从她的手里夺走。“你好？”他对对面说，在她或者Eames能够阻止他之前，从椅子里跳起来并大步走开。“是Terry吗？不，不，不要叫停会议。我会参加。”

Shelby哼了一声，然后把头转向Eames。“他晕过去了。”她再次强调。“如果不是Erhard及时扶住了他他就会倒到地上。你能和他谈谈吗？”

Eames摩挲了一下他的嘴唇。“我试试。”

Robert坚持继续剩下的考察。Eames紧紧跟在他身边，笨拙地表示关心。他们几乎没有说话，直到Robert满意地结束行程和他一起回到车内。最后他开始解开自己衬衫的纽扣，但随即又扣上，然后倒在Eames的肩头长长叹了一口气。

Eames试着不让自己变紧张。“你还好吗？”

“我只是累了，”他幽幽地说。“我们可以先不谈这个吗？”

“好。”Eames瞬间感到如释重负——他不知道该说什么。他伸长胳膊环住Robert的肩膀，“到这里来。”

Robert扭过身子，把双腿搭在Eames的大腿上好让自己舒舒服服地依偎在他的怀里。先前的愤怒似乎已经发泄一空，只余闭着眼睛的他静静缩在Eames强壮的臂弯中。“谢谢你，”他说，声音因倦意而模糊。“到那的时候喊醒我……”

Eames也合上他的眼睛。他也想睡一觉，但Robert靠在他身上但感觉让他无比分心，疲倦而艰难。当他指尖移动着轻柔地贴上Robert的后颈时，他喃喃地扭动着想贴得更紧。一种激励和恐惧混合的情感瞬间攫住了他的心，随后而来的是对离开这个需要着他的男孩的渴望，仅仅片刻的逃离便足矣。他向往着自己能有勇气再次成为一个懦夫的那天。

一到办公室Robert就把自己关进了浴室，出来的时候他看起来又变得神采奕奕、焕然一新而充满警惕。“我与West先生及他的投资者们有个会议，”他利落地说，“在那之后，是Remmer夫人和Holtz博士。我可能直到七点之后都不会结束。所以如果你饿了就不要等我一起晚餐。我会在回家之前随便吃点什么。”

Eames靠在Robert的办公桌上。 _不，你不会。_ 他几乎脱口而出。“行。我会一直开着手机以防你有需要。”

Robert在他面前顿住，愧疚的表情在他的脸上再次一闪而过。他用手掌抹了一下自己的嘴唇。“我很抱歉，为我早先说的那些话。”

Eames拧起眉毛，但最后还是说出了心里想的那些话。“你一直说着你很好。无论如何现在你比之前更快乐了。”

“我，”Robert马上说。他慢慢地靠近Eames。“我很快乐。”

“那么你不能一直在公共场合和我那么针锋相对了。”Eames说，他的双手在桌子边缘收紧。“如果你打算永远继续以此威胁我，我也将不会再出现在这儿。”

“不。”Robert改变重心向后稍微退了一点，在几度微妙的靠近后他们又拉开了距离。“你哪也不会去，”他坚定地说，张开五指紧紧按住Eames的胸口。“你知道我没有那个意思。”

Eames无法抗拒地直视Robert剔透的蓝眼睛——他感觉自己仿佛被催眠了。“我知道，”他回答，“还有我很抱歉，如果我对你太过苛求。”

Robert倾身并吻了他。他尝起来就像一个用专断武装自己的不安的青少年。那仍有一个Eames无法潇洒离开的理由：他爱Robert对他的那种迷恋，幼稚、自私又不真诚，就像一个自行其是寻找自我的男孩。一直以来他都知道自己不是Robert的第一任但很多次Robert都放任他假装成他是，这种对他人重要的感觉太他妈的好了，即使是他自己的行为导致了那片他能趁机跻身于Robert心里的空虚。

当Robert再次亲吻他的时候，Eames的心脏跳动得更快了一点，急促的喘息后他向后退了一点。“你该去参加你的会议了，”他说。“我们……”他用拇指擦过Robert的下唇。“我们晚点再继续这个。”

“我期待着。”Robert亲了亲Eames的拇指并向后退了一步。“我会吃点东西，既然你这么在意的话。Melissa总是会有所准备。”

Eames想指出他应该是为自己进食，但不值得因此而引发一场新的战争。“那么晚上再见。”

“再见。”Robert给他一个转瞬即逝的微笑，抓起公文包离开。

Eames长吁了一口气。他感到心烦意乱却不知为何。

他回到了房子——Robert的房子，最近购置的。它比他之前居住的市中心公寓更加舒适，但佣人们却仍让它整洁得近乎乏味。所有东西的位置都不爽毫厘，比起给自己找个地儿Eames选择换一身衣服去健身房。正如对他来说和Robert拥有一间健身房一样荒谬得彻头彻尾，它与这栋房子浑然一体而且器材完备，并且他已经在这健身房内消磨了无数的闲暇时光。

当Eames全身心投入训练时他的手机响了起来，伴随着显示收到一封新邮件的提示。他查看邮箱，Robert给他发送了一连串的照片：Melissa Remmer的会议桌上摆着一碗水果，第二张是他咬着一根香蕉，然后是躺在垃圾篓里的空香蕉皮。Eames摇了摇头——他无法想象Robert在一场重要会议进行到一半的时候拍了一张给水果口交的照片——但他还是微笑了起来，在返回训练时感到了一丝慰藉。

结束的时候他站在镜子前，赤裸上身而汗流浃背，心中暗自钦佩。他在过去的几周内过着高质量的生活：私人厨师，一间独立健身房，以及规律的性生活以充盈身心。他旷放而果决。他允了自己片刻骄傲不被打扰，在先前的思绪慢慢侵袭上之前。

Robert和他完全不同。Robert瘦削而苍白，全然地美丽，并且Eames想知道他可曾站在镜子前并 _了解_ 这件事。他并不这么认为。

Robert直到八点后才回到家。他微醺地咯咯傻笑着，并在Eames穿过门口时偷袭了他。“你洗澡啦，”他注意到，用力扯起Eames后背的t恤。“你健身了？”

“早些的时候。”Eames帮他脱下自己的上衣，但在他们互相靠在对方身上时皱起了眉头。“你喝了酒。”

“就一点点。”Robert用尝起来像伏特加的嘴唇吻他。Eamfuguoes分了一半的心试图放轻松，但Robert修长的手指拂过他的胸膛，环过他的背，充满欲望地摸索。他又渐渐变得充满活力，而Eames无法拒绝。当Robert的手向下摸索到他的前裆时他忘记了一切，然后他一把抄起Robert，把他扛到了起居室的植绒沙发。

这晚的状态在Robert身上非常少见。他刚一挨着沙发就坚定地把Eames拉向自己，在每一次爱抚下弓起，在每一记亲吻间呢喃。他们没有浪费时间去褪下衣服并花了最少的时间来准备，然后Robert在Eames的身下颤抖着就像有电火花穿过他的身躯。他的热情具有感染性，引得Eames迫切地回应，把他撞进垫子里，把他吞饮入腹。Eames感谢这狂热和迷醉；他不再去想那仅仅三口的午餐，或者一出关于心理越轨的快乐意外，或甚至那缠绕在他更为健壮的躯体上的清瘦四肢。他们彼此互利的同时他们都很 _快乐_ ，该死的，在所有举足轻重的方面。

当他们结束的时候，气喘吁吁而心满意足，Robert蜷身靠在Eames的胸膛上并叹了一口气。“我们就待在这儿吧，”他低声嘟囔。

“我们至少得清理一下，”Eames亲亲他并从沙发上爬起来。“我马上就回来。”

当Eames清洁完毕带着毛巾回来时，Robert只穿着他的衬衫和内裤，看起来昏昏欲睡。他接过毛巾，在清理自己的时候说，“我的意思是，让我们就睡在这儿。”

Eames微笑，但随即想起来自己准备了要干什么。他尽力让自己的语调轻快而不带情绪地问，“晚餐怎么样？”坐在挨着沙发的地板上，他满怀爱意地摩挲Robert的头发。“我还没吃呢。”

“嗯？”Robert睁开了一只眼睛又很快再次阖上。“那么你去。我不饿。”他瓮声瓮气地说。“我和Melissa一起吃过了。”

Eames皱眉。“哦？”

“嗯。”他随意地伸展着手臂并试图懒洋洋地把手放在Eames的胸膛上，“所以你去吃，我在这给你暖沙发。”

“好吧……”

Robert窝了回去，看上去立刻就进入了梦乡。Eames盯着他看了很久，试图不去相信这个显而易见的事实：Robert又撒谎了。他不是回避或改变这件事，而是仅仅撒了一个谎，几乎毫不见犹豫。Eames早已习惯了在事情最后收到比预判差得多的结果，但当他坐在这里，他的指尖追逐着Robert瘦削的后颈线条，他想起了那位年轻女人的博客内容。

_我感到无比绝望。_

Eames眯起双眼，起身低声咒骂了一句。“见鬼去吧。”

二十分钟后门铃响起，随后Eames给了带着大包小包杂货的快递员一笔不菲的小费。他在把东西搬到厨房的时候制造出了更多不必要的动静，一路把灯打开，从抽屉里拉出砧板和厨具。当伸手拿洗手皂时他听见Robert在隔壁喊。

“谁在敲门？”

Eame把手擦干净。“来看。”

Robert嘟囔着，然后Eames听见他翻身和纠结时沙发在吱吱作响。好一会儿他才蹒跚溜达到厨房。Eames正把蔬菜从袋子里拿出来所以没有回头，但从Robert赤裸的双脚在瓷砖上突然停下的响动来看，他并不喜欢自己看到的这一幕。

“这都是些啥？”Robert警惕地问。

“我在给自己做晚餐。”Eames没有回头而是直接冲他挥了挥手。“过来坐下——陪陪我。我想听你说Holtz博士的事情怎么样了。”

“挺好的。”Robert一屁股坐进一把椅子里。“她希望能在机构里工作。你知道，我在担心我们是否能找到足够多有声望的专家愿意漂洋过海来这里。”

“你不该为有声望的专家们担心。”Eames说，微笑着把一球茴香放到水龙头下冲洗。“而是该担心那些在梦境共享领域工作了好久的罪犯，为一份清白的薪水不再躲躲藏藏当建筑工人。我希望你的人能比查我更仔细地查下他们那些科学家的背景。”

Robert嘲笑。“他们可没有查你。 _我_ 替你担保了。”他安静了一会，直到Eames开始切茴香。“那是什么？”

“这是茴香。”Eames越过肩膀对他得意地笑。“别告诉我你没有——”

“我当然知道，我只是从这个角度看不见。”Robert托着下巴。“你在做 _沙拉_ 吗？”

“那只是我要做的其中之一，”Eames回答。他摘下一片叶子然后丢进嘴里。“吃起来像甘草。”

“什么？”

“茴香。”Eames继续切菜，告诉自己要耐心。“它吃起来像甘草，你不觉得吗？”

Robert哼了一声。“不太像。”

“什么？它当然像。”Eames把切碎的叶子从砧板上刮进一只碗里。“大家都这么说。”

“我喜欢甘草但是我不喜欢茴香，”Robert说。“它们才不一样。”

“我没说它们……”Eames摇摇头然后转身，手里拿着一片，“给。试试看。”

Robert眼神冷了下来，Eames希望能为自己过分急切的逼迫而踹自己一脚。突然间这全部的谈话似乎都变成了一种套路：他最不想要的，最不可能成功的那种。但不管怎样他都已经拿出了这片叶子，他放松自己的表情，卸下紧张。

“不，谢谢。”Robert说。

“哦，来试试嘛。”Eames细细咂摸了一小口这切片。“如果你认真吮吸一下它会觉得还不错。”

Robert扬起眉毛。“如果你认真吮吸一下它，”他重复了一遍。

Eames微笑笑。“是啊。你吸东西很有一套，不是吗？”

Robert哼着翻了个白眼，但Eames继续盯着他，让他最后还是松动了。他起身移动到柜台边靠近Eames。“好吧，”他说，手指向Eames的手伸去。“我试试。”

Eames遵从了自己的冲动，在Robert快要碰到那片茴香时突然把手举高到他够不着的地方。“闭上眼睛，”他说。

Robert盯着他。“为什么？我都说了我会——”

“请。”Eames用他的胳膊环住Robert的腰。“拜托。”

“真蠢，”Robert抱怨，但还是合上他的双眼。“你想要我说‘啊——’吗？”

Eames犹豫了。他能感受到在Robert身体里蔓延开的紧张，就像皮肤下暗自收紧的绳索，他的心绪因仅仅吃一小片蔬菜就能让一个人如此焦虑这个想法而变得乱糟糟。失望从他的胃里翻滚上来并几乎扼杀了他自己的食欲。但当他端详着Robert的脸庞，那眉弯的弧度和嘴角几乎可见的扭曲，他终于明白了。

事情并非关乎一小片茴香——甚至与进食也毫无瓜葛。它亦并不起因于固执，抑或虚荣。它存在他的脑内但又无比真切，渗透了被深种进他内里的所有，它是Eames也许永远无法理解透彻的某个事物。

Eames丢掉茴香叶子用双臂环住Robert的后背。他把他拉进一个吻中，满怀激情与真切。最初Robert想要躲开，在他们的双唇间惶恐地惊喘，但随即一阵颤栗掠过他的全身，然后他向Eames急切地压过去。他的手在Eames的肩头和后颈若即若离地轻抚，像稍瞬即逝的蝴蝶不知何处依栖——渴望抱住他，渴望推开他。每一声微弱的喃喃都是一句半是吞吐的道歉，却只让Eames倍感绝望。他希望自己 _能够_ 再次对Robert盗梦，把他们的吻深深根植与潜意识的更深处，以让Robert永远能够不带疑虑地了解自己的值得，值得被渴望，值得被爱慕。

但他能给予的一切只有这个吻。他尽量充分利用它，用自己的热诚让Robert几近窒息，直到最后Robert和他分开，气喘吁吁。他们额头抵着额头找回呼吸。Robert抚摸他的肩膀，他的脖子，让自己找回自信。“Eames……”

当Eames做好了听他说出不管什么话的准备后，他才惊觉Robert之意并不在此。于是他对他微笑，双手深情地搂住他的后腰。“现在呢？我尝起来像甘草吗？”

Robert半是叹气，半是轻笑，在他的嘴唇上落下一个浅浅的吻。“可能吧。我也不知道。”他靠在Eames领子上的手不确定地收紧，一个无声的疑问。

“那么既然我抓住你了，为什么不趁机帮我一把呢？”Eames说。他一只手放开Robert然后把他带到水槽边。“我多晚吃完饭，我们就多晚回沙发睡觉，嗯？”

“你不会觉得我懂烹饪吧？”Robert怀疑地说。

“哦，那不难。”Eames让他打开水龙头冲洗而他也乖乖照做了，尽管不是很乐意。“把茴香切碎后我来教你接下来再干嘛。然后我要开始做主菜。”

Robert扬起眉毛。“你说是就是吧。”

“这有个桃子。”Eames亲亲他的脸颊然后再次伸手去够纸袋子，拿出两块包好的去骨鲑鱼肉。Robert从眼角斜睨着Eames挑挑拣拣拿出一个煎锅放在灶上预热。

“你不先做这个嘛？”Robert说着调整了一下握住刀柄的手势。“先腌一下？”

“所以你 _确实_ 很懂烹饪咯？”Eames取笑他。他轻轻冲洗了一下鱼肉然后把两块都放到一个盘子里，让他能用橄榄油涂满它们全身。“它们并不真的需要。”

Robert认真地切着条，眉毛因专注而皱起。他切出来的叶片并不像Eames切的那样整齐而细致，但他尽力了。“你那样做它们会吃不进味道的。”

Eames得意地笑笑，仅仅撒了少量盐和胡椒在每块鱼肉上。“会好吃的，我保证。”把手上的油污冲洗干净后他又从纸袋里掏出两个橘子。他把它们放在Robert的砧板边上。“你切完了能不能再给它们剥个皮？”

Robert翻了个白眼，但当Eames靠向他，在他的耳畔黏糊糊地说了个“请”后，他不安地扭了一下。“我猜我应该不会连那个都能搞砸吧，”他说。

“你做得非常完美，”Eames信誓旦旦地说并转身去捣鼓他弄了一半的晚餐食材。他其实并没有表现出来的那么镇定，但当他把鲑鱼转移进煎锅里面时瞥了一眼Robert并看到他正拈起一片茴香放进嘴里。他不禁微笑。

鱼肉开始在锅里滋滋作响时Robert完成了他的第一项任务。他靠在Eames的肩上皱起眉头。“那就是你打算用来调味的全部东西？”他问，话里渗着浓浓的怀疑。

“是啊，是啊。”Eames用肘推了推他，“继续做你的事去。”

Robert哼了一声，故意大步向冰箱走去。回来时他手里拿着柠檬汁，并立刻拧开盖子。“它得掺一点。”他说。

“它挺好的，”Eames坚持，试图护住灶台以防Robert把它加进去，“快停下你试着毁了我晚餐的行为。”

“它吃起来就会跟鱼一样。”Robert拿着瓶子围着他打转，试图突破防线。

“它 _就是_ 鱼，吃起来也 _应该_ 像鱼。”

Robert盯着他，不再挣扎，但Eames一放松警惕他就立马伸出胳膊，猛倒了比标准量多得多的柠檬汁在两块肉上。当它们发出滋滋声时Robert盖上了瓶盖——扬扬得意地——并把它放回冰箱。“你会感谢我的。”

Eames叹气，但Robert又回到了他的身边，手里拿着橘子。他摇了摇头单手揽住Robert的腰把他拉近的同时监视着自己被加了柠檬汁的晚餐。“还好我饿得什么都能吃得下，”他说。

Robert一言不发地剥着橘子皮。Eames没有打扰他，隐约感觉到他在酝酿什么东西，并确信这用不了多长时间。

“这事是从高中开始的，”他说。

Eames把视线聚焦在那两块剔骨肉上，把它们翻了个身让第二面煎至棕黄。他想抬头看看但直觉告诉他别这么做——他先前没能维持的耐心才是最关键的。所以他把指尖滑进Robert的衬衫下，在沉默中轻柔地抚摸着他腰间的皮肤表示鼓励。

Robert舔了舔嘴唇，继续说。“它从来没发展到严重的程度。或至少不至于需要家庭医生介入。我捱过去了。感觉就……往复不断，从那时候开始。”

Eames轻轻嗯了一声。他想去怨，去恨Maurice和Peter和明知Robert承受着这一切却无动于衷的所有人，但这都无济于事。“所以你有……说过这些吗，和别人？”他小心翼翼地问。

“我不想让任何人知道。”Robert把他的橘子皮扔到流理台上并握着橘子让它在手里翻了个个。“我不想让 _你_ 知道。”

Eames难以掩饰自己的反应——他的胳膊在Robert的腰上倏地收紧，眉毛皱出深壑。“为什么？”

“因为……”他放低音量，就像突然间获得了镇定。“因为我还不想让你走。”

“我还没有那么容易就被吓退。”Eames说。

“你有。”Robert把橘子一瓣一瓣分开。“我看见你在考虑这件事。”

Eames起初想矢口否认，但只消回想一下几个小时前自己在盘算的事情他就只能承认Robert是对的。他吞咽了一下，艰难地。他想象了一下自己知道Robert想听的什么，但很久之前他曾因作出无法信守的承诺而受到过教训。“那并不是我……”

Robert拿起一瓣橘子并把它按在Eames的嘴唇上。“我猜你的鱼已经煎好了，”他说。

Eames接受了这唇齿间的馈赠，然后在他伸手去拿盘子时，Robert从他身边离开了。“全部都好了，”Robert一边接着说一边把剩下的橘子瓣和茴香搅和进一个碗里。“我清楚这是怎么一回事。也别担心，我不会扯什么‘你走我就再也不吃东西’的废话。”

Eames扬起眉毛的同时让鱼肉从锅里滑进盘子。他快速咽下橘子让自己能在Robert继续之前回答他。“不管怎样我从来都没有你会那么说，”他保证。“如果你想敲诈我的话，威胁我说把我扭送到派出所都比这个更有效。”

如他所望般，Robert咧嘴笑了。“过去的三个星期我都没这么做。”

“俩，如果试着把我驱逐出境也算的话。”

他们在茴香和柑橘瓣儿里滴了一点橄榄油，撒上樱桃干。这是一顿简单，快速的晚餐，却因Eames仍然不适而失去光泽。在那时Robert肯定已经了然这都取决于他，他又只害怕那会让肢体语言变得无力，但Robert在其中一块剔骨肉上捏了一小点儿下来然后把它丢进嘴里。他的嘴角扬起，然后他说，“我跟你说了。”

Eames笑了，递给他一把叉子。“是，是。你总是对的。”然而当Robert想端起盘子的时候，他阻止了他。“让我们就在这吃吧，”他建议道，让一只手滑上他的衬衫的后背去说服Robert这是个好主意。

Robert的脊柱仍然绷紧着，但他还是把叉子扎进沙拉碗里然后咽下满满一大口。“你到这里好一会了，我从来都不知道你会做饭。”

“我之前都没真正需要过，有你那些顶级厨师在的话。”Eames咬了一口鱼肉然后不得不承认，即使柠檬汁放多了点儿，它的味道仍然很不错。他轻轻把指尖抵在Robert的皮肤上。“我以后会多做几次的，如果你想。”

“好……我想。”

Robert一边继续慢慢吃着自己的那一份一边靠坐在Eames的大腿上。Eames几乎卑微地注视着Robert把进食这个动作变成了一场意志力的较量，然后他再次期望他能落入他的意识里并改变他。但接着Robert微笑了，又添了一句，“但只在你让我帮忙调味的时候。”

Eames也回以微笑。“成。”

他在Robert的鬓角印上一个吻。这是他倾其所能做到的最好的，而对于此时此刻这也已然足够。当结束了一切躺回沙发中时，他已经开始琢磨着第二天的的早饭该准备些什么了。


End file.
